


High school AU Ask Blog!

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Toxic Royality - Freeform, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: So I've been thinking about making this Sanders Sides Highschool AU where:Roman and Remus are twins and Remus is older, Virgil and Janus (Janus is older) and Logan and Patton have been best friends since kindergarten, even though they don't exactly get along.Roman is a total selfish jerk that has full control over the highschool and Logan only hangs out with him since Roman blackmailed him into it and because he wants to look out for Patton since Roman gets very verbally abusive. Patton is just too nice to leave Roman's side.Also Remy and Emille are gonna be there two and Remy and Virgil are besties.The ships are going to be Analogical, Demus, Remille and a bit of Royality at the start.Each character is going to have their own animal and they'd slowly realise they have the power of these animals and try to use them for different causes.This is going to be in ask blog form and is also going to be on my Tumblr. (@thecrimsonstoryteller)I'm gonna be posting some headcanons I have for each character first and then I'll open the ask blog.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Roman Headcanons

_**Highschool AU Roman Headcanons** _

  * I'm sorry but he's an absolute a-hole in my AU.
  * He's dating Patton when the story starts.
  * He really isn't remotely nice to Remus, quite the opposite in fact. Let's not get into details.
  * He still really likes Disney though.
  * He and Remus are a part of one of the richest families in their town.
  * Their mother likes him a lot. Their father is too busy to even remember his name.
  * He bullies a lot of kids at school but never gets in trouble for it because his family is rich and he's basically the king of highschool.
  * He hates Janus with a passion.
  * Like, too passionately.
  * Too passionately.
  * He's attitude towards Logan and Virgil is a kind of 'Meh. I don't care much about them but they might come in handy later' attitude.
  * He doesn't even know Emille and Remy, he just knows their names and how they look like, then again, that's how he is with most of the students.
  * No he's not going to ever be redeemed. Don't get your hopes up.




	2. Remus Headcanons

**_Highschool AU Remus Headcanons_ **

  * He and Roman both have chocolate brown hair. 
  * He's autistic.
  * He cross-dresses every now and then.
  * He loves dolls, especially creepy ones.
  * He loves Roman very much and doesn't understand why his twin hates him so much.
  * Their mother... tends to ignore him. Their father is always too busy.
  * He is a Junior while Roman is a Senior, since he got held back a year for poor grades.
  * He's crashing at Janus and Virgil's house 90 percent of the time.
  * He really wants Roman to love him and not be ashamed of his antics.
  * He won't ever be scared of a lizards, cockroaches, rats and other nasty animals, but bring a cute little kitten near him and he'll run away.
  * He was friends with Patton before he and Roman started dating, but their friendship got strained afterwards.
  * He plays pranks on everyone but Roman.




	3. Patton Headcanons

**_Patton's High School AU Headcanons_ **

  * He is a Junior.
  * He has hazel brown hair and freckles and wears round Harry Potter glasses.
  * Speaking of which, he loves Harry Potter. His favourite characters are Ginny and Luna.
  * He's very smart, but doesn't show it much and prefers being cute to being smart.
  * He knows that his relationship with Roman is extremely toxic, but since he tends to see the best in people, he tries to ignore it.
  * He feels bad for not being close to Remus anymore.
  * He knows everyone, as in, everyone down to their names, ages, birthdays, likes and dislikes, traumas, crushes, favourites, weak points, etc. That's partly the reason that Roman keeps him around.
  * He has atleast one of each pet type living in his back yard, except for spiders and tarantulas.
  * He lives with his mother after his parents divorced.
  * He's dyslexic.
  * He gives the best hugs.
  * I feel like that's not even a headcanon anymore.
  * If he could, he would've adopted every single kid he saw on the streets.




	4. Logan Headcanons

**_Logan's Highschool AU Headcanons_ **

  * He's the same age as Patton but he is a senior, he skipped a year.
  * He loves musicals.
  * His favourites are Hamilton and Mary Poppins.
  * His parents live in a different town, so he basically lives at Patton's house.
  * He is in the chess club.
  * He loves the Percy Jackson book series and musical.
  * "Movies? What movies? I don't know any Percy Jackson movies."
  * Roman tends to ignore him almost all the time, so much he's gotten used to it.
  * Sometimes Janus and Virgil just 'kidnap' him when Roman ignores him too much.
  * He's not smart, he's hardworking.




	5. Virgil Headcanons

**_Virgil's Highschool AU Headcanons_ **

  * He's a freshman.
  * He loves drawing.
  * He has freckles under his eyes that he covers with his eyeshadow.
  * He and Janus grew up in foster care after their parents died in a car crash.
  * Right now they live in a tiny apartment and don't have the best relationship like they were used to when they were kids.
  * He sometimes gets angry of Janus for staying outside not staying at home more.
  * He likes dancing, but doesn't do it in front anyone.
  * He and Remus don't get along much, but when they do get along, it's chaos.
  * He is the ultimate cheater when it comes to exams. Everyone knows he cheat, but no one has ever caught him in act.
  * Halloween? Wear Halloween costumes! Christmas? Wear Halloween costumes! Easter? Wear Halloween costumes! New years? wEaR hAlLoWeEn CoStUmEs--
  * He doesn't shop at hot topic. He shop at every place he can find that has what he wants.
  * He really wants a pet, but has never got one.
  * He hates horror games. But he plays the horror games. He doesn't understand why he does this to himself.




	6. Janus Headcanons

**_Janus' Highschool AU Headcanons_ **

  * They're Genderfluid.
  * They're a senior.
  * Half of their face is covered in a burn mark caused by the accident that killed their and Virgil's parents.
  * They look much older than they are, hence why their landlord let them rent the apartment.
  * He was the on who started the whole 'kidnap Logan and bring him over whenever he's being ignored' thing.
  * They work part time as a waiter at a cafe and as a babysitter.
  * They just love children.
  * They hate Roman back.
  * Maybe with even more passion.
  * As a child, they used to go digging around their foster homes and found snakes to keep as pets, but their caregivers didn't let him keep them.
  * They are colorblind.
  * They love sewing. Other than clothes, they sometimes sew dolls and plushes as well.
  * Friendly warning: Don't mess with their little brother. If you do, you'll pay a price.




	7. Emile Headcanons

**_Emile's Highschool AU Headcanons_ **

  * He's a Sophomore.
  * He's Patton's cousin.
  * Half of Patton's pets are gifted to him by Emile, since he and his parents live in a tiny house and don't have enough space to take care of pets.
  * So he usually hust gets goldfish.
  * His parent's have a bakery.
  * He definitely didn't go through a depression phase after watching the Avatar: The Last Airbender movie.
  * "Just... What did I just watch???"
  * Patton was like, "I told you not to watch that!"
  * He had once gone through the 'I'm gonna act like I'm so cool and the best thing that has happened to the world and everyone else is horrible' phase.
  * He's all better now.
  * He's Vegan.
  * He has freckles everywhere on his body except his face and neck.




	8. Remy Headcanons

_**Remy's Highschool AU Headcanons** _

  * He's a Sophomore.
  * He works part time at the same cafe where Janus works.
  * He and Virgil became friends when he helped the emo find his way around the school on his first day.
  * He doesn't wear the sunglasses for aesthetic, he wears them to hide the dark circles around his eyes caused by countless sleepless nights spent with only him and his coffee.
  * ...And because of aesthetic.
  * He steals coffee and sweets from the cafe, and he doesn't even bother to hide it.
  * He gives the best fashion advice.
  * He cross-dresses.
  * He's dyslexic.
  * He plans on dropping out of school on his first chance.
  * He and Emile are already dating.
  * It was Patton's fault. He was the one who played matchmaker on them.
  * He might've gushed about Emile to Virgil more than he should've.
  * Enough times that Virgil now hisses everytime he feels like Remy is going to start gushing.
  * Just like Patton, he knows everything about all the students in the highschool, maybe even more than Patton.
  * In the end, he's one of the best friends one can have.
  * In the end, he's one of the best friends one can have.
  * You can fight me on that notion



**The ask box is**

**Now**

**Officially**

**OPEN!!**

So feel free to drop your asks on this perfect disasters!


	9. Pranks

**_WantedButcher: So,,,,, Virgil and Remus mind sharing their greatest pranks?_ **

"Greatest ones, eh?" Virgil smileed and sat up straight, chuckling at the sight of Remus practically jumping up and down, wanting to answer the question. "Fine. You go first Rem."

"Ooh! Well there was this one time..."

* * *

_"WHERE ARE MY HIGH HEELS?!" Janus shouted. They were practically running around all over the place, looking for all their baby sitting stuff and clothes._

_"Dunno." Virgil just put on his headphones to get out of the situation as he tried to put on a stoic face. "Ask Remus."_

_"So... It has come to this." Remus gasped. "You actually think I'd do such thing as that. How could you JanJan? I'm wounded!"_

_"The fact that you're making such a big deal proves it was you." The teen stood in front of their friend, threatening to throw theirbag at him. "Where is it?"_

_Remus looked around for a few seconds before answering. "On the top cupboard."_

_"You know I can't **reach** there!"_

* * *

"Yeah, they chased us around for 3 hours for that while threatening to bash our skull in with their heels." Remus concluded. "Can you imagine it though? Having your skull bashed must feel great!"

"Let's stop you right there." Virgil narrowed his eyes. "Moving onto Logan..."

* * *

_"We're gonna be dead after this." Virgil whispered as he applied bright pink hair dye onto Logan's hair. Logan was sleeping peacefully on their couch, so he and Remus decided to take their chance._

_Remus was applying the neon green. "No we won't. We'll be out of the country before he wakes up."_

* * *

"We weren't out of the country before he woke up." Virgil stuffed his head into his pillow.

"They wouldn't let us past the border..." Remus sighed.

"We can't pull many successful pranks anyways, we always get caught."


	10. Chapter 10

**_WantedButcher: how is everyone doing?_ **

"I'm good." Virgil jumped as several crashes came from the kitchen.

"EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!" Came Remus' shout. "JUST BROKE THE WINDOW!"

"That... sounded like more than the window."

* * *

"Hungry." Remy stuffed another cupcake in his mouth and refilled his coffee.

"Feeling like our manager either is either related to Remy or has a crush on him since she hasn't fired him yet." Janus replied.

* * *

"Pink!" Emile chirped and pet one of Patton's puppies.

"Pink too!" Patton beamed.

Logan's exasperated groan could be heard until this day. "Pink is **not** a feeling."

* * *

"Fabulous." Said Roman. "Like always."


	11. Chapter 11

#### ÖtviLili: So...... Hey Virge! What caused you and your brother's distancing from each other?

"He's outside all the time. Barely home when I'm around after we got out of foster care." Virgil sighed and drew little lines in his notebook. "And then there was the party and me getting super drunk and getting myself into trouble and--" He shook his head and got up. "I should go make sure Remus isn't burning anything."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ari_The_Storteller:_** **_Which_ _duo is more likely to end up with one dead the quickest?_**

"I'd say Remus and Virgil." Janus sighed. "Honestly, those two get into stupid crap all the time, when they get along." They rolled their eyes. "When they aren't though, they'll probably still get each other killed out of spite."

"Gurl, I don't know what you mean." Remy said, sitting on the counter. "The babes don't seem all that bad."

"Well yeah. You don't practically live with them."

* * *

"Remus." Roman snorted. "He can get anyone who hangs out with him killed. Still, I wouldn't mind if Janus was out of my way."

* * *

"I'd say Emile and Remy would get each other killed over very small things..." Patton muttered.

"No we won't." Emile quickly denied.

"You went over to Remy's house last night because he had eaten your cupcakes." Logan pointed out. "And you almost brought a gun with yourself."


	13. Chapter 13

_**WantedButcher: Why does Emile have access to a gun? Actually, forget that, who has access to things they probably shouldn't have access to?** _

"Emile, for one." Patton admitted while the boy tried to put on an innocent I-have-no-idea-what-he's-talking-about expression as he pet a tiny bunny. "Remy has a blackmail chain, though he doesn't use it much."

"Virgil has all the answers for tests." Logan sighed. He never realoy agreed with the Freshman on that. "I really don't want to think about what Remus has."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw I fInAlLy GoT aN aSk!!!

**Mega_Oofs: Everyone but Roman: what do you hate most about his high-a$$, Roman**

"...I've never met him." Virgil admitted. "But if I'm going off what Remus and Janus have told me, he... seems a bit pushy?" He shrugged, entering the kitchen.

Remus had thankfully not destroyed anything. "My brother?" He thought for a few moments. "He... doesn't like insects?"

"Of course that's what you'll say."

* * *

"His whole existence." Janus growled. "Just look at him."

Remy took out his phone, scrolling through it. "I don't know him well. But I have an entire list of reasons people should that I'm not just going to give out."

* * *

"He seems to always think he's right." Logan said bluntly. "Even when he's so obviously incorrect."

Emile hummed in agreement. "He's not really nice to his brother either, at least as far as I've seen."

Patton didn't respond, his eyes focused on a fly who was swinging around in the air.

Logan poked him. "Patton? Are you alright?"

He stared at the fly for a few seconds, before his tongue suddenly shot out, grabbing it and pulling it inside his mouth. He then turned to the other two, raising an eyebrow at their shocked expressions. "What?"

"What???"

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT
> 
> The animal traits are cominnnnnnnng


End file.
